It is not uncommon for industrial equipment to be mounted in out-of-door cabinets or housings exposed to the weather and, particularly, to occasional vandalism. While ways to configure equipment housings to resist weather are well-known, not a great deal of attention has been given to configuring housings to resist vandalism. This is an important consideration since the housing may contain equipment, e.g., communication or other electrical equipment, important or even critical to users connected thereto.
Switch cabinets are often assembled on a pedestal with an air conditioner fastened to the roof of the switch cabinet. It is also known that smaller cabinet units can be arranged and connected one on top of the other.
A disadvantage of such known cabinets is that access to the cabinet interior can often be gained by forcing open or tearing or piercing a cabinet door or static panel. A housing assembly which addresses this disadvantage would be an important advancement in the art.